The Brood
by Sailor-MSA
Summary: The nickname Arthur gave to Alfred and Mathew's kids and this is how he survives them with the rest of his strange family. Just a bunch of one shots. rating up for language.
1. Canada Day

Addie: I thought I'd write this since I enjoy cosplaying as Canada!

America: She doesn't own!

Canada Day

Arthur didn't know what was worse, Alfred plotting something or The Brood standing together laughing. "Francis, do you know why The Brood is plotting?" he asked. "I think it has something do with the whistle this morning," he told him. Just as Arthur was about to say something else Quebec and Virginia walked up to them both with a card in the hands. "We came to give you these and if you don't come," the state started. "Louis' magic is the least of your worries."

The Nations watched as they left then looked at each other. "I don't thinks she's gotten over the Revolution," Francis said. "I think this anger is more recent," Arthur said. "It's an invitation to Mathew's… birth…day. BLOODY HELL! That's why she was mad at me for forgetting last year!" Francis looked over his invitation and sighed. "At least you didn't a threat of having little Alaska cursing you," he said.

Over the next few days the States, Provinces, and Territories rushed about trying to get everything ready for Thursday and Sunday. Alfred was oblivious to what his children were doing as he tried to think of something to give his beloved brother/wife. Berry and Kumajirou watched him pace and at some point Tony had walked into the room. "What's going on?" he asked. "Maddie's (1) Papa is looking for a gift for Maddie's Mama," Berry said. "I thought her name was 'Missy'," Kumajirou said. "Her nickname for her state name," Berry said. "#$%&#*$" Tony spat.

Alfred finally found what he wanted to give Mathew this year and The Brood finally finished with all their work and their parents slept peacefully unaware of their youngest giggling outside their door. "Three… two…one," the counted then. "BONSAI!" When the two little bodies hit the bed sending Mathew up to the ceiling and Alfred just grabbed holly and rolled over. "How's the mission?" he whispered. "On target," she told him then ran off with her brother.

Alfred smiled then pulled Mathew down from the ceiling and headed down to the first floor. Just as they turned the corner, they were met with a huge up roar. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAMA!" was hear and Mathew smiled. "You are the best kids in the world!" he cried. "Ello! Is anyone up?" a voice called out. Within seconds there was a war cry and the elder kids stamped after their grandparents.

Alfred smirked as they dragged them in he bent down and smiled. "Welcome to Hell, here's your hand basket," he told them. Mathew kissed his brother and enjoyed the rest of his day, though he couldn't wait to see what they were going to do for Alfred's birthday.

Addie: I really hope you like this and the ones that follow.

America: Look! I'm Link!

Japan: (filming)

Addie: Okay, where's "Zelda"?

America: Mattie!

Addie: Okay please review. Mr. Japan, what are you doing?

Japan: getting material.

Adie: Okay.

1: Mississippi's human name is Madeline Rebecca Jones.


	2. Madeline's Bag

Addie: How does one torture England into insanity?

Seto: leave him with Alfred's states and Starscream?

Addie: that and two Frances!

Seto: I'm going back to work.

Madeline's Special Bag

England sighed as he poured his tea, thinking of the peaceful day ahead of him. "Grandpa England, are you home," he heard someone call. Walking to the front door h found three red heads, a blonde and France's clone. "What are you lot doing here?" he asked. "Daddy and Mama went on a date, and the five of us decided to visit you," the blonde said. "Elizabeth Victoria Jones (1), do your parents know where you lot are?" England yelled.

"Okay, we left when they started making out, so no," she told him. "Okay, let's see who we have here," England said. "We'll go by state name. Mississippi, Alabama, Louisiana, Virginia, and, bloody hell, Massachusetts. You're not going to hex me are you?" "Not today," she told him. England ushered them inside and sat them own for tea. "Mississippi, why don't you go put satchel by the door so you don't forget it on your way home?" he asked.

"Nah, I'll keep it with me and maybe I can find something for us to do in here!" Maddie told him. England gave her a funny look and the states all smirked. Maddie put her hand in and pulled out a pot and handed it to England. "I meant to give that to you for your Birthday," she said. "It's a George Ohr pot!" Arthur stared at it then placed it on the end table.

"Axe guitar, paint brushed, book, script, foot ball, baseball, soccer ball, bat, NASA test fuel, rocket engine, Bec…" she stopped pulling and looked surprised to see one of her older brothers. "What were you doing in my bag?" The Province sighed then walked over to Massachusetts. "Put me back, sis," he said staring a Sabrina(2). The witch smirked then handed him and object. The older teen disappeared and England blinked. "You made a portkey?" he said gaping at her.

"Sand in a jar, Casino chips, crawfish, Kermit the Frog… What are you doing here?" England started at the puppet that was looking around before it dove back into the bag. Elizabeth walked over to the game cupboard and pulled one out. "Let's see: gumbo, cat, dog Elvis Presley…THERE'S A DEAD GUY IN MY BAG!" Maddie screamed ducking behind Arthur. "Zombie!" the boys and Sabrina yelled. Elizabeth whacked the game box over the dead King's head causing him to disappear back into the bag.

"Sabrina, stop enchanting everyone's bags!" she told her. "I'm telling Mom and Daddy." Arthur sighed when Elizabeth finally set up the board. He vowed never to let Maddie bring that bag again.

Addie: Poor Arthur, his grandkids are all psychos. Please review!

1: Virginia is named after Two of England's queens: Elizabeth I, and Queen Victoria

2: Sabrina Zelda Jones is Massachusetts and has England's magic and Loves her baseball team.


	3. Katrina

Addie: This one is in memory of all those who died and suffered great loss during Katrina and the months after.

Seto: She does not own.

Katrina

Louis looked over at the calendar and glared at the date. Five years since that day. Five years since he had to see his sister in a hospital. Five years since he felt the sharp sting of failing his people. He really hate August 29. There was no other way to say it. "Mama, Papa, Maddie and I are going to the services now," he yelled into the house. Maddie smiled at her brother and lead him out the door to where their brother Oliver(1) was waiting for them. "You two going to be okay?" he asked.

The boarding states nodded then hopped in the car. Oliver started the car and _Paparazzi _blasted through the speakers. "Damn it! I'm going to kill Jack and Kim!(2-3) No one will find their bodies," he snapped. "The two in the back giggled and Oliver turned the radio off. "I'm not stalking anyone and those br…" Maddie giggled and Louis stared to sing and lover song and both got a glared from their older, brunette brother. "Are you saying you don't bat your pretty brown eyes at anyone?" Louis asked smirking.

"Get your butts out my car!" Oliver yelled. The younger teens ran out the car and stopped once they stood in front of oft sand leading to the water. "Maddie, I know I ask you this every year, but are you oaky?" Louis asked. Maddie glared at him before taking his hand. "We survived. Our people live on stronger than before," she told him. "What doesn't kill us makes us stronger." "I just hate that you got hurt like that," Louis told her.

"Hey you got hurt too," she said with a smile. Louis shook his head and sighed. 'But not the way you were,' he thought.

-flashback-

"LOUIS! LOUIS!" Alfred yelled running into the damaged, but still standing house. "LOUIS, WHERE ARE YOU!" Mathew yelled following his brother. "Mama, Papa?" Louis answered limping into the living room. At sight, Mathew gathered his child into his arm and began to cry tears of relief. "Why are you here?" he asked. "Where's Maddie?" "Beckett and Elizabeth are with her right now," Mathew told him. "We came here first, but we're not sure what's wrong with Maddie."

Hours later; Alfred, Mathew and Louis found themselves in a hospital room staring at the frail red head asleep on the bed. "Madeline, baby girl can you hear me?" Alfred said moving to her side. Mathew hated seeing his children so hurt and vulnerable, but the state that Maddie was in wasn't just from the repercussions of what her citizens were feeling. "You must be Mister Jones," the doctor said walking in. "Poor thing had got caught in the house after it collapsed. Luckily her neighbors new she was there and pulled her out."

"Her house collapsed?" Mathew squeaked. Louis sat down next to his sister and glared at the wall. "She should have come to stay with me or a least someone further north!" he growled. "The hell I'm letting this happen again!"

'Next time she's not arguing when something like that storm comes again,' he thought then smiled. "Hey let's get something to eat," Maddie said. "You ever wonder why Mama won't eat Daddy's cooking?" "Said something about Grandpa teaching him," Louis said. "Nah, that was Pappy," Maddie said laughing.

"Hey don't forget to send Hiro a kiss for me!"

"Stop it, Louis!"

Addie: Five years ago Katrina ripped through Mississippi, Louisiana, and part of Alabama. Louisiana and Mississippi were affected the most. It's been tough rebuilding the communities but life is still going strong and the people are tough! I plan on writing memoir short stories on major points in history for the states and provinces, so I'd love if my dear Canadian readers would help me or point me to a good site to find out some history! Thank you and please review!

1: Oliver Edmund Jones; One of the calmest of the Brood and looks out for most of his siblings and "hates" his brother Beckett

2: Jack Alan Jones; prankster likes messing with Ontario the most and hangs out mostly with his twin

3: Kimberley Belle Jones; Like pranking her siblings and loves maple syrup almost as much as her mother.


	4. Kiss the Boy

Addie: Okay someone requested this and I have to say I like the idea and got this!

Seto: Craaap.

Addie: I don't own!

Kiss the Boy

Alfred didn't know whether to pull his hair out or bash their heads together. Sixty-three children was, in many ways, the biggest headache anyone could ask for. Having five of them bicker constantly about anything really made him want to cry. "Oli, Bec, Shut the Heck Up!" he yelled. The blonde and brunette stopped for few seconds before starting up again. Alfred slammed his head down on his desk and Mathew just sighed.

"Oliver, Beckett, stop fighting," he said pulling out a bloody hockey stick. The two provinces looked at the weapon before walking out of the room. Looking back to his husband he a noticed Alfred had leaned as far away from his as his chair would allow. "What is wrong with you?" he asked. "Nothing, I just don't want you to beat my head in," he said. "because most of that blood is mine and I don't want to add more."

"Then you, oh dear father of my children, can go beat some since in your eldest son whose head is a thick as yours!" Mathew snapped. Alfred barely dodged the waving stick and taking it from him before dodging a slap to his head. "I swear that boy is your clone! Can't believe he would even think like…" Alfred watched his brother leave the room before turning to the large green plant. "Honda, did you get that?" he asked.

"America-san, why did you want me to film that?" Kiku Honda asked. "Well, I just wanted to show everyone what they are lucky not to have to live with, now," Alfred sighed then took in a deep breath. "BECKETT ALFRED JONES! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Seconds later a sulking teen appeared in the hallway. Kiku never really got over how much the eldest Jones boy looked like his father. The only things that made them physically different were Beckett had England's emerald eyes and there was not cowlick.

"Do you want to explain why you were fighting with Oliver this time?" Alfred asked. "We fight all the time what makes this any different?" Bec asked. "Because, you're starting to sound like England and France," Alfred told him. Bec's face turned bright red before he trained his glare on his father. "I don't fight with that runt like Grandpa and Granddad!" he yelled. "He never listens to me or even lets the others have a say in what we're going to do and then the dumbass goes and tries to go and pick a fight with Russia and… Why doesn't he just listen to me?"

"doesn't he ever think anything through? Virginia and I try so hard too… You know what forget it!" With that Beckett walked away and Kiku looked confused at the smile on Alfred's face. "The ninjas will come," he whispered before showing Kiku out. A few days later, Beckett and Oliver were arguing again. Alfred sat on the couch watching his son's fight while keeping Mathew from getting up. Soon all the States and Provinces gathered to watch them fight.

"I thought you talked to Beckett," Mathew bit out. "Yes, but like you said he is my clone," he said and smirked. Louis and Albert pulled Maddie closer to them and Virginia started to look around. "Where are Demy and Holly?" she asked. Seconds later the family watched as two small figures dressed in black kicked the fighting sibling in the head causing them to kiss. The family gasped and Oliver let out a high pitched scream and ran off.

Mathew sat there and watched in horror as France's smile crept onto Beckett's face. Without a word the province left to go find his sibling and Mathew turned to his husband to find the same smile on his face. "Papa got to you too?" he gasped. It was at this time that the kids left the house.

-Limey Man is Ryou Bakura-

For the next week Oliver avoided his siblings and hid under England's bed. "Lad, can you tell me why you're here?" Arthur asked. "I'm hiding from a pervert," he whispered. "Bloody hell, does the stupid frog have no morals?' he yelled. Oliver pulled him back down and sighed. "Grandpa Francis wouldn't do that, I'm talking about Beckett," he said. "One stupid kiss and every time I see him my inside turn to mush and I just want to…"

"That's love, lad," Arthur told him. "It doesn't make sense and you just have to grin and bear it." "Granddad, did you know Daddy has Grandpa's perv smile?" Oliver asked. By the look on Arthur's face, Oliver guessed he didn't know. "I'm going to kill that frog!" he yelled. Oliver sighed then blinked several times. "Oli, I didn't know your ass felt this nice," someone said.

"BECKETT ALFRED JONES, YOU PERVERT!"

Addie: And that everyone is the story of how Quebec started stalking Ontario.

Seto: I feel sorry for that kid.

Addie: Please review!


	5. Why Canada Loves Mardi Gras

Addie: This just hit me! What the hell is drunk America like?

Seto: England?

Addie: Hell no! I'm never seen a drunk American act like a Brit!

Canada: …..France?…..

Addie: That I have seen!

America: I don't act like that!

Addie: Bourbon Street

America: O/O Shut Up!

Addie: I don't own!

Why Canada Love Mardi Gras

"Why are we here?" Arthur asked as they walked up to America and Canada's house. "Well, it's about time you two got here!" Alfred yelled opening the door. "America, why are you wearing leather pants?" Francis asked. "Though I have to say they look on you." Just as France was going to grab America's rear a hockey puck hit him in the jaw. "Michael Arthur Jones (1), What have I said about sports in the house?" Alfred asked.

"Mom said I could!" New York whined. "You hit your grandfather!" the nation snapped. "He told me to hit him!" the state yelled. Arthur started as his grandchild then snorted. "Mathew wouldn't say that" England told him. The state adjusted the jacket of his Italian suit and glared at him. "Ya know, if have to go steal some vodka from Alaska (2), I would so kick your butt right now" he said walking away. "IVAN GAVE MY BABY WHAT?" Mathew actually yelled.

"How come Demy get booze?" a shorts sandy blonde asked (3). "None of you should have booze at all!" Alfred snapped. "Alfred why are you in leather?" Arthur finally asked. "Oh, Mattie wanted me to wear them!" he said. France went to grab again went he was jumped on by the sandy blonde. "Dad, why does grandpa keep trying to touch your butt?" he asked. Arthur sighed. Even if he knew of Alfred and Mathew's kids, he still hadn't met all of them or knew their names. "Which one are you?" he asked.

"I'm the most awesome of all!" the teen said. "I'm Prince Edward Island!" Alfred smacked the back of his head and sighed. "Sorry Arthur, I don't know where he gets it from," he said. "Hey, burger-boy, I come to pick up Louis, Eddie, and Mike," Prussia said walking in. "MARDI GRAS!" was heard and a streak of gold purple and green swept Prussia away. "Well, the Heirs of The Bad Touch Trio just showed themselves," Canada said with a sigh.

"I'm So Proud of them!" Francis yelled hugging Arthur to himself. "Let me go, you frog!" the Englishman yelled. "The Hero says it time to go!"

- Ivan-sama!

Ivan looked around Canal Street looking for the boy who had just jacked his vodka. "Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol…." he whispered as he came upon the three American-Canadians and Prussia. Prussia started to sweat, but Mike pulled his baby brother up from next to him and placed him in Ivan's arms. "Hi Uncle Ivan (4)!" Demitri said hugging him. "Your offering pleases me," was all they got as he left. Prussia turned to the Empire State smirking at him then he watched as he pulled out a bottle of soda.

"Look, Dad doesn't drink," Mike told him. "The only liquids that go down his throat are coffee, soda, and sweet tea. I'm spiking his soda for Mom." "He really is France's kid isn't he?" Prussia said then laughed. "So I'm guessing Alfie turns into Artie?" The states and province grinned at each other then, Louis patted German's back. "No, Papa turns into Grandpa France," Louis told him. Prussia snorted then fell over in a full blown laugh.

"That is the biggest bunch of Bull I've ever heard!" he said. Mike smirked, Eddie laughed and Louis gave him a perverted smile.

-2 hours and 20 minutes later-

"Mathew, let me invade your vital regions!" America yelled attaching himself to his brother. Arthur started slack jawed at the American danced around in just his leather pants with Canada smiling a happy little smile. "What the Bloody hell is wrong with you?" he asked. Canada just smiled as he pointed to Hungry and Japan. "I said I'd get him like this for them and plus I get to have a drunk seme for the next few days!" he told him.

"Your really are Francis' kid!" Arthur yelled backing up. Canada smiled then joined his brother on the float. Ivan walked up to the partying family and promptly turned around. "I bring little sunflower back when parents are normal," he whispered to the sleeping state. "Little sunflowers shouldn't see thing like that. Yao and I can watch little sunflower until little bear and baby eagle are normal again." Prussia stood there in complete shock as the North America twins danced together then he twitched.

"America's not supposed to look that awesome in leather pants!"

Addie: By the way the leather pants Alfred was wearing are Bakura's.

Seto: that makes sense.

Ryou: You gave him ideas!

Bakura: Landlord, I know what we're doing for Halloween.

Addie: Please review!

1: Michael Arthur Jones: New York A fashion capital and he love many Italian foods, but he love pasta and pizza the most. He's also a member of the Neo Bad Touch Trio

2: Edward Mathew Jones: Prince Edward Island is possibly the only person who can match Prussia in ego. It doesn't help the he think very fondly of the former nation.

3/4: Demitri Ivan Jones is one o the two youngest of the Jones family and the sweetest. He's very close to Russia and often repeats his kolkolkol when he's upset


	6. Day with an Orangey Sun

Addie: Okay I hope Everyone likes this.

Seto: She doesn't own.

Day with an Orangey Sun

Alfred stretched as he made his way down to the beach narrowly missing being hit by the younger Italian. Unfortunately, he was sent flying by a frantic Germany. He found himself in a bush and suddenly sat up. "My daddy senses are tingling," he muttered then turned to find Texas (1) and New York with their favorite guns. "Do I want to know why you two look like you're going to kill?" he asked. "That Spanish Bastard's brat is talking to Flora (2)," Ric growled.

"I thought you like…. THAT BASTARD'S STALKING ONE OF MY BABIES!" the American yelled. The states pulled him down and glared at him. "Dad, we can't kill him if you scare him off!" Mike hissed. "Kill who?" they heard. "The little bastard that wants to date Flora so we're going to kill a Spaniard," Texas muttered. Next thing the three of them knew they were eating sand. They looked up and Canada stood over them with his hockey stick.

"Hi honey, what's with the face?" Alfred asked. Mathew pushed the stick under his husband's jaw. Alfred gulped and tried to look as innocent as possible. "Babe, can you tell me why two of my sweet boys have guns?" he asked. The two states dropped their guns and ran before their mom went after them. "I'm trying to save my baby girl," he told him. " Have I told you I love you today, and that you look sexy in a bathing suit?"

"Do you know how much you're starting to sound like Papa?" Mathew asked. "OH MY FREAKING SUPERMAN! I MAY NEVER BE CLEAN AGAIN!" Not too far up the beach Francis and Arthur were in sitting down enjoying some ice cream when Alfred came tearing by. "What has that git done this time?" Arthur asked. Francis just shrugged and continued on his sundae. It wasn't any of his business if Alfred was running around like a madman.

Not too far away from the American, two girls watched the blonde man run around. The first girl was very tall with long black hair and soft lavender eyes. Next to her was her dear friend was digging in her messenger bad for sunblock. "Miss Maddie, that is your dad running up this way, da?" a tall girl asked her shorter friend. Maddie quickly dragged the poor girl way from her crazed parent.

"Anya (3), why don't we go fine your mom and dad?" she asked. "Maybe we can go swim if they come with us?" Anya pulled the hem of her hoodie further down her legs then followed her. "Mama, Papa, my friend and I want to swim, can we?" Ivan looked up at the two girls and smiled at them before poking the sleeping Asian next to him. "Yao-Yao, can the sunflowers go swimming?" he asked. "As long as you watched them," Yao told him.

"I HAVE MENTAL IMAGES NOW! WHY MUST HE DO THIS TO ME! I'LL NEVER FEEL CLEAN AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry you had to see that," Maddie said. "Maddie, maybe we should stop your papa from hurting someone," Anya asked. "Three…two… one," Maddie whispered.

**CLANG!**

"Okay, now, that Daddy's out cold let's go to the water, and Anya, take off your hoodie so it doesn't get ruined!" Flora sighed then glared at her family. "I'm sorry about them," she told her friend. "_Mi amiga _(4), why do find them so embarrassing?" Ricardo (5) asked. "Every family is like that. Trust me, _mi familia_ is just as _loco_." "A bad mouth mom and crazy siblings that live south of our borders?" Flora said then snorted. "Yep your family is nuts."

The young Spaniard smiled then pulled her into a hug. "You are so cute, _mi naranja pequeña_ (6)!" he sighed. Flora shoved him away then smacked the back of his head. "You jerk! Don't say such things!" she yelled while blushing. Over under an umbrella Germany, Itlay, Spain and Romano watched the young couple. "Who does that little girl think she is?" Romano hissed. "She better get away from my baby."

"Ludwig, don't they look cute?" Italy asked. "They kind of remind me of your brother and Antonio," he told him. "No one asked you, potato eater!" Romano snapped. Spain smiled then hugged his Italian.

Addie: Okay, so yeah? The whole "turning into your parent" thing comes for watching a show called _Reba_. I think my ADHD wrote this, but I did get a crack pairing for my ocs. Also on the plus side I go to show a little bit of my fav pairings!

Russia: Yao and I are your favorite, da?

Addie: first one for the series actually.

Seto: please review. Addie, why is he even here?

Russia/ Addie: Because all must become one with Russia even the Shadows.

1: Timothy Godric Jones: First call him Ric, second touch one of his sisters and he'll shoot you, third he loves his Dallas Cowboys, and fourth he had a long-horn steer named Bill.

2: Flora is Florida and as a child spent a lot of her time with Spain. Because of this she developed Romano's bad attitude and picked up her love of oranges from a morphed love of tomatoes. She also refers to Spain and Uncle Tony and Romano as Auntie Lovi.

3: Anya Braginski is the younger child of Russia and China and is Russia's successor. She's shy and highly sensitive to the fact that she is so tall for a girl at 5'9". She very soft spoken and is good friends with Alfred's daughter Madeline.

4: Anything you see in Italics I got from Google translator! T-T

5: Ricardo Frenandez Carriedo is the youngest boy of all of Spain and Romano's children and has hugh crush on Flora. He's calm demeanor and smiling balances out Flora's brash and hard attitude, because of his crush Alfred doesn't like him. He is also Spain's successor.

6: Ricardo calls Flora his little orange. Once again I got this form Google translator!


	7. Maryland and the World

Addie: So what happens when New York skips out on hosting a world meeting?

Seto: Germany hunts his but down?

Addie: Nope he leaves our dear capital state Maryland has to pick up the slack

Seto: She doesn't own.

Maryland and the World

There where many things on New York's "to do" list, but he was going to visit his baby sister Yukon(1). "I really don't like having to go that far away, but heck, I need a break," he whispered. Just as he came out of the terminal he was bowled over by someone with black hair. "I can't believe you're here!" the little girl giggled. "Of course, cause that's what big brothers do!" she told her.

Back in New York City, Maryland (2) adjusted her suit for the fifth time. "I can't believe he just skipped town like that," she muttered. Poor little Mary had been drag into covering for Mike as many of her other sibling have done. "Why couldn't he have asked Oliver?" she thought out loud. Seconds later the image of Ontario getting sun block rubbed on his back by Quebec popped into her head. "Lucky punks," she whispered then picked up the car keys.

"Well, I guess the only good thing is I get to drive the Ferrari," she mumbled. Once she got to the UN building, she had strengthened her resolve and smiled softly at the melodic clicking of her heels as she walked into the meeting room. "Everyone please take your seats and we'll begin," she said walking to the podium. "Grandpa, leave Granddad alone. North Italy, please get off Germany's lap. Daddy, why is there… WHY THE HELL IS THERE A FLOATING POLAR BEAR?"

"Baby girl, that's your mother," America told the state. He of course was on high alert because his capital was standing for the world to see. "Okay, well, now… Well, let's start with today's speec…

"AMERICA'S VITAL REGIONS ARE MINE!" Prussia yelled coming from nowhere.

Mary ducked letting the former nation sail over her head. He crashed into a wall and then was knocked unconscious by as random hockey puck and a baseball. "Um…now, that was interesting," she said. "Now, today we're going …t-to t-ta-talk about who is hosting the next FIFA World Cup and…" Mary looked down at Tony, who held up her inhaler. "Thank-k you-u, Tony," she whispered. 'I'm so going on vacation after this.'

"Hey, Miss Maryland, did you know that vital regions were invented in Korea?" the Asian nation asked. "That's nice... Korea-ah- AHHHHHAAAAAAAAH! THERE'S A FACE IN HIS CURL!" With that the young woman promptly passed out and America was out of his seat to her side.

Hours later Mary sat in front of her TV watching the footage of her being wheeled out of the UN Building. "Can I be any more of a loser?" she whispered. "Hey, you did great for a first time," America said. Maryland latched herself onto her father. "Daddy, please don't make me do something like that again!" she cried. "Don't worry I won't and when Mike gets back, he's in a lot of trouble," he told her.

"Alfred, how's Mary?" Canada asked waling in. "I'll be fine soon, Mom," she told him. Canada kissed her forehead the turned on his cell. _"Sorry, can't answer the phone, leave a message!"_ Canada handed the phone to America and he smirked.

"MICHAEL ARTHUR JONES, YOUR ASS IS GRASS WHEN YOU GET HOME!" he yelled into the phone. Mary shook her head then headed for the bathroom. "There are some days I really hate being a vital region," she sighed. "How the heck does Mike deal with this? I guess I'll have to apologize to Mister Honda's brother. I'll call Duff(3) and I wonder what he likes. I guess I'll call."

Addie: Well, I feel sorry for her and I just wrote one without Mississippi!

1: Yukon is one of the younger kids and is really sweet. Her relationship with New York is like Joey and Serenity's from Yu-Gi-Oh. She doesn't have a human name yet.

2: Mary Bethany Jones: Maryland can easily tell her siblings what needs to be done, but has trouble talking to people outside her family. As you've just read she is one of America's vital regions. Maryland is actually the state were Washington D.C. is located.

3: Duff Goldman is awesome! He is the owner of Charm City Cakes in Baltimore.

Addie: Okay please review and if anyone can think of a human name for Yukon I'd be totally gratefully! Also would anyone like a list of State and Province human names?


	8. Maryland and the World Part 2

Addie: So this is what happens Mary gets her nerve back!

Seto: I thought you didn't write sequels to one shots

Addie: Well, I felt bad leaving Mary feeling sorry for herself, so I decided show what happens after she collects herself.

Maryland and the World Part 2

"Thanks for the cake!" Mary said as she placed it in the car. Her drive back to NYC was peaceful and she adjusted her suit once again. "Well, it's now or never and I have cake to deliver. She walked up to the group of Asians and held the cake out to them. "I'm really sorry for yesterday," she told them. Japan quickly pulled out his camera and snapped a few pictures. "I thought all cakes in America were brightly colored," he said looking confused.

Mary snorted at the words "in America" (1) then smiled down t the simply decorated cake. White frosting and orange fondant maple leaves. "Just blame Granddad for Daddy's lack of taste," she told them then said goodbye. With that taken care of she could move on to her main target. "Oh dear teacher of my brother, you tried to grope the wrong state," she muttered. Walking into the meeting room she stood on the world stage and grinned.

"I KNEW MY BABY GIRL WOULD MAKE A COMEBACK!"

Mary face palmed and glared at her father. 'Why is he so embarrassing?' she thought. Clearing her throat, Mary pulled out her speech and let Prussia sail over her again. This time she brought a cast iron skillet down on his head. "Why are there so many stars?" he muttered before blacking out. Germany looked down at the floor with a red face and Italy was trying to get his attention. "Germany, don't feel bad," she told him. "All older brothers are dumb idiots. Trust me, though how you deal with him is a mystery."

"ISN'T SHE JUST THE CUTEST THING IN THE WORLD! OF COURSE, ALL MY DAUGHTERS ARE CUTE BEYOND MEASURE! THEY ALL TAKE AFTER THERE MOTHER! HE'S THE MOST BE…"

Mary threw her skillet at him and knocked him out then turned back to the others and smiled. "I get my aim from him," she told them. "So global warming and high gas prices should be something that we can fix by just changing the way we live. I think…"

"TINKER BELL, GET OFF MY GRANDDAUGHTER'S HEAD!"

Mary ignored the little thing on her head and threw her grandparent a nasty glare. (2) The former empire shrank in his seat and she raised an eyebrow. "So, who has anything to say?" she asked.

Hours later, Mary sat at an upscale café drinking coffee with the little fairy. "Sorry about earlier," she whispered. "I guess I almost hit you. So, how's Neverland?" "Yo, Sis, you talking to Tink again?" someone asked. They turned to see Mike making his way over to their table. "I hope you're not too mad at me," he said sitting down. "I figured it was time for your world debut." Tink flew up to him and started to yell just as he sat down.

After what seemed like forever of a soft bell ringing, Tink sank back down on to the table. "Yes, I'm a slacker and a horrible big brother, but she needed it," he told the fairy. "Did you know Daddy almost had a heart attack when he realized I was hosting?" Mary asked. "That so?" he asked. "Well, I guess then you where almost jumped by Prussia?" "Mom and Daddy nailed him yesterday. I hit him this morning with a cast iron skillet," she told him.

"Nice," he said then looked at the little fairy. "Shouldn't you be returning to Granddad?" She pouted at him, before taking off. They watched the ball of light fly then noticed the setting sun. "I guess I should head home now," Mary said. "It was nice meeting everyone." Mike shook his head causing Long Island (3) to swish about. "She really is the bossiest of us," he muttered. "And Prussia really shouldn't have touched one of my sisters." Picking up his cell, he smiled as he punched in the number.

Addie: So Mary being herself in this one.

Seto: why the Cast iron pan?

Addie: Well, Hungry uses a normal frying pan on Prussia so I thought "Why not hit him with something heavier?" Mary doesn't just use cookware.

Seto: Didn't he already get hit in the last one?

Addie: yes.

Prussia: why do you hate me?

Addie: Please review! Prussia, I torture the characters I love.

Seto: Don't ask questions just deal with it. She'll more than like likely write you corrupting some of Canada and America's kids.

Prussia : Cool!

1: for those of you who have heard of Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series. You have laughed your ass off at this. For those poor souls who don't, please head to YouTube and watch it! It's awesome!

2: Yes, America and Canada's children can see magical creatures. Most have written it off as a mass hallucination, the others just take it in stride.

3: New York's ahoge! It comes of the middle of his head on the right side and works like Italy's thus why he wears a fedora most of the time.


	9. Why Mississippi is a Tomboy

Addie: So I have a really fun game that I play in the car!

Seto: What's it called?

Addie: Car Tag. Basically you have to find which state the car tag in from. This game actually works for where ever you are in the world! For the states the tag has to be from the farthest state wins! Alaska and Hawaii win automatically!

Seto: you have no live.

Addie: yep. I don't own.

Why Mississippi is a Tomboy

"Are you sure I'm not fat?"(1) Madeline asked. "Miss Jones, you are perfectly healthy for fifteen year old girl," the doctor said. "Do you play any sports? That may help in finding what's really wrong. Though I don't understand what you think is the problem." Maddie looked over at her father and he smiled at her. "I play football, baseball, soccer, hockey and I go hunting with my brothers." she told her. "We wrestle too!" The doctor wrote this down and turned to Alfred. "Mr. Jones, there is nothing wrong with your daughter." She told him.

"Her recent weight gain is most likely form muscle building and her chest growing. So, there you have it." Alfred thanked the doctor and lead Maddie out of the building. "See, Magnolia (2), you're completely fine," he said patting her head. Maddie didn't say anything but readjusted her glasses. "Don't let what Cory said get to you," he told her. "Each one of you is perfect in your own way, okay baby girl?"

"I guess," she whispered. As they walked into mansion they heard yelling coming from the living room. "Cory (3), how can you say something like that to her?" Elizabeth screamed. "You know she's self-conscious about her weight!" Alabama, Arkansas, Tennessee, and Louisiana were all glaring at the west coast state. Mathew walked over to them and hugged the red head. "Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded her head and was quickly pulled away from her mother.

"Mads, don't listen to her okay?" Alabama told her. "She's just jealous." Tennessee stuck his tongue out at California and Arkansas hugged his sister too. "It's okay guys, I just need to lose a little bit and I'll be fine," she said. Alfred sighed as the four boys lead their sister away. Quebec, New York, and Ontario sighed in disappointment and Virginia had to be removed be Texas and the Carolinas. "She'd forgive anyone, even if they shot her," Sabrina said. (4)

The New England states nodded and Florida snorted as her counterpart. Georgia frowned at them before turning to go find her siblings. Mathew shook his head as the others cleared out of the room. "I have nothing against her," California said. "I just don't want my sister to have health problems. I'm sorry." "Cory, Maddie spends a lot of time playing sports with her brothers," Mathew told her. "She's healthy as can be."

"Sometimes I wish she told act a little bit more like her sisters," Alfred whined. It was at this moment Massachusetts cursed her father with lighting. "Dad, if Missy wasn't the tomboy that she is it would be like asking if we were part of the British Commonwealth!" she told him. "Everything that we know would be gone! Besides I don't like the idea of a preppy Mississippi." Alfred and Mathew blinked at the state in surprise. That had been the most they had ever heard her say. "What's wrong with being a British Commonwealth?" Canada asked. "Nothing, mother," the States said.

"Yeah, preppy Missy is like the Red Sox being cool," New York said. Sabrina turned to her brother then smacked him with her bat before flying off on it. (5) "Did she just fly off on a baseball bat?" Ric asked after coming back. "Brat," Mike muttered as he rubbed his head. The two nations sighed and rubbed their faces. Why were they all so crazy?

Addie: So that was weird. Okay, the gender of a state or provinces all has to do with whether the name sounds like a boy or girl.

Seto: that's funny. Is that why all Mississippi's boarder states male?

Addie: Yep!

1: Known fact Mississippi is the fattest state. Instead of making her over weight she just has a lot of muscle mass from playing with her brothers and a large chest. Barrowed idea from actually comic!

2: Mississippi's state nickname is the Magnolia State

3: Cory Jones: California is the exact opposite of what the people in her are. She's calm and quiet, but worries about her siblings health. She also carries around a katana that was a gift form Japan.

4: it's also known as the hospitality state

5: The Magic Bat O' Doom. It always hits the ball and Mike's head.

Mike: Why? It's not fair!


	10. Fashion and Eyebrows

Addie: So this is what happens when France and America complain about fashion.

Seto: More less they cry.

Addie: I don't own

Fashion and Eyebrows

Alfred did n't know whether to cry of glare at the little monster that was talking to everyone. France looked over at the America before walking over to him. "Alfred, tell me what's wrong," he asked sitting down. The younger blonde looked up at him then glared at him. "I've created a monster," he whispered. "Last I checked New York didn't just come from you," Francis told him. The American glared at him and Francis was hit in the back of the head.

"Vermont, do throw things at your grandfather," Alfred yelled out. "Sorry!" Kim said running out of the room. "Why do they do that?" he asked. "Well, you do try to randomly grab rears of their parents," Alfred told him. "Iggy and Gil are worse off than you. They really plot against them." Alfred laid his head down and France started running his fingers through his hair. "Alfred, if you don't tell me what's wrong, Papa can't fix it," he told the younger man.

"Papa, why is it I've never seen Mike having a bad fashion day?" the American asked. Francis looked at the younger blonde in confusion then noticed Mike ha walked over to the older men and gave them each a hug. "Good morning, Dad, Grandpa," he said sitting down. "The reason I never have a bad fashion day is the same reason Grandpa doesn't dress bad. I'm huntin' for my future mate, who just walked in wearing a Red Sox… if you gents excuse me, I have a rival to stalk."

"Dear God, I've corrupted my kids!" Alfred yelled slamming his head down. "Mattie's gonna kill me!" Francis nodded his head in agreement when Demy and Holly ran up to them. "Daddy, Me and Holly have a question," he said. "First off, sport, it's 'Holly and I'. Second, what's up?" Alfred asked. Francis, Demy, and Holly stared at him for few seconds before he frowned at them. "Force of habit," he told them. "Now, what's your question?"

"Why don't we have Grandpa Iggy's eyebrows?" Holly asked. Alfred and Francis stared at them for a few minutes then Francis turned to Alfred with a raised eyebrow. "None of your children have Arthur's eyebrows?" he asked. "To tell you the true, Mathew and I hoped and prayed that none of them got those brows, so far it's been we've been lucky." Francis nodded his head then thought of how many grandchildren he had then looked at Alfred wide eyed.

"Out of Sixty-three children, none of them have his eyebrows?" he asked. "That is impossible! The odds aren't even in your favor! Look at his other colonies and your uncles!" Alfred sighed then let his head fall for again. "I know the odds, Papa," he said. "I actually believe it has something to do with you and Auntie Ireland(1). Your genes team up with her genes and somehow beat the dominating Iggy genes."

"You have way too much time on your hands," Francis told him before leaving. The mystery of Why America, Canada, and their children don't have England's eyebrow with forever remain that way. Well, at least until their creator decides to tell us.

Addie: Yeah It's done!

Seto: whoop-ti-do

Addie: yeah, I love you, too. Okay, let me say this before I get jumped about genes. I know genetically speaking that at least a good three/fourths of the States and Provinces should have them brows. I just can't imagine any of them have those eyebrows because it's like trying to imagine America and Canada with them and frankly it scares me. So instead of them getting the Rock Lee brows they see England's "imaginary" friends and some have his eye color.

1: Okay, so until His Awesomeness, not Gilbert, says that Ireland is one character, I'm going to assume that this is like with the Italy brothers. So Auntie Ireland equals The Republic of Ireland in the south. Yes, I am assuming when he does talk about Ireland, Himaruya is referring to North Ireland.

Addie: Okay please review and if anyone wants to argue on what I've said, I don't mind hearing it as long as you're nice about what you're arguing back about. So please review!


	11. Quebec's Rebellion and America's Scar

Addie: So Two history lessons in one.

Seto: How so?

Addie: Don't know but it's about Quebec working towards being independent.

Prussia: what am I doing here?

Addie: Good question! Why are you here?

Prussia: For you to write about the Awesome me.

Addie: Holy crap is that Maryland?

Prussia: Little Bit?

Addie: I don't own!

Quebec's Rebellion and America's Scar

Beckett looked up at the sky taking in the cool morning air. Today he would be heading down south to enjoy family time, but he really didn't want to go. For the last hundred or more years he had been fighting with his mother. He really didn't find what was so bad about him wanting to his own nation. He was so different for his sibling. He spoke French more than English and he was culturally distant form his Canadian siblings.

"Maybe I should give up," he whispered. "What the heck am I saying?" He grabbed his beach bag and headed for the door. The faster he got there the faster the day would end. It wasn't that he hated his siblings, and then he thought of Ontario's face when he had found out. Shaking the thoughts in his head away he let himself get talked by the running red head. "Be, you're here! I can't wait to show you around!" Maddie said. The Canadian let his sister drag him all over her house.

"Can't believe you were where some of the most remembered people in to world came from," he said laughing. "Well, the all claimed different places as home, but I'm glad I got to meet all of them," she told him. "Hey, why didn't we stop at your battle field?" he asked. Maddie stopped walking and turned to her brother. "I don't go there, but once a year," she told him. Beckett stopped asking and let his sister take him down to the beach where his family was already playing and laughing.

"Alfred, take that jacket off before you have a heat stroke!" his mother called out. "I'll be fine!" he yelled back. The northern nation smacked his southern brother and pulled the leather off. Quebec blinked when he noticed the large pale scar across his father's back and thought back about a hundred years. To the time his southern siblings fought. The scar was a haunting reminder to all of the States that together they were stronger.

"Oliver, I know you're back there," he said. "Just come up here. Where did you get your stalking skills from?" Ontario pulled himself out of the hedge and walked over to his sibling pouted. "I don't stalk you," he snapped. "Right and I'm not a pervert," Bec replied. "Thought I have to say, nothing you or the others do will change my mind about wanting to be my own nation. If you like though, I can take you with me."

"Then the scar of Dad's back really doesn't faze you, does it?" Oliver asked. "Nope, just showed me I have to be delicate with this so Mom doesn't get any marks," he told him. Oliver looked up ar his brother and placed his lips over his. Bec blinked and in seconds Oliver had retreated. "Just promise me that you won't close your boarders to us and forget, we are family," he said before running off down the beach.

Beckett touched his lips before his whole face turned red. Mathew looked over at his Province and smirked. "So, did Ontario kiss you of his own accord?" he asked. Beckett nodded his head then felt around in his pockets. "That little thief!" he yelled before tearing off after his brother. Get back here!" Canada smiled and watched his children play before settling down on a blanket. "I thought I told them to quit," Alfred whined. "I think Izzy's still doing it."

"Oh, relax, it could be worse," Mathew told him. "Hey, Virginia, Bec, what are we doing for Halloween?" Alfred started shaking and Canada walked over to the snickering group. "Papa, you really shouldn't let ghost scare you," Bec told him. Alfred noticed the pack and lighter before sighing. "I know Mama tells you everything, but I'm going about this carefully," he said. "Because I know you'd be the first person to hit me upside the head if anything happened to him."

"So, you're plan is to play political mind games until you win," Alfred said. "Your Mother's better." "We'll see, Papa, we'll see," Beckett whispered.

Addie: Okay, that's it and well, I think it turned out pretty good!

Seto: Sleepy.

Addie: Hint for next: H-A-L-L-O-W-E-E-N. Please review!


	12. Halloween

Addie: So I have a confession!

Seto: You and America can possibly drive England to the Loony bin.

Addie: Seto Kaiba, I drive you crazy. Now, I forgot what I was going to say!

Seto: That you do, and you're a loser.

Addie: Hush, catboy. I don't own.

Halloween or Chaos

Bec sighed as he was once again forced to watch _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. Oliver was currently using him for a pillow, as Virginia had taken his favorite chair. Now, it wasn't that Bec minded that he was being used for a pillow. No, he just wanted to stop watching the same movie over again.

"MATTIE, HAVE YOU SEEN THE HAIRSPRAY DYE?"

Bec sighed as he strained his ears to hear his mother yell back. As the movie came to an end, Virginia paused the credits and watched how her siblings interacted. It was nice to see them sitting quietly. Scenes like this rarely happened in their house. In fact, she guessed by the way Oliver's eyes were closed he was half-asleep. 'Perfect.'

Virginia looked over at the pair and sighed. "You two are on Trick-or-Treat duty," she said not taking her eyes off the screen. "You're taking the younger States and Provinces. I suggest you go to Salem. They usually have the best candy." Bec stood up making Oliver fall as he turned to his older sister. "Why do I have to go with them?" he snapped. "Louis is in charge of the party this year and you're going to make me miss it!"

Virginia shot up and grabbed her brother's collar and started shaking him. "Do you have any idea how much I put up with all year?" she asked. "I don't have time to take them. I have to chaperone for this party and I have to start planning for our usual late November feast and Christmas! You can give up one party!" Virginia dropped her brother and he landed like a rag doll before Oliver grabbed him. "Hey, I need him and I'm the only one that can drop him like that!" he snapped.

The state raised her eyebrow before sighing. "Look, I know you own his butt, and I don't care. Just do it,"" she told him. "She's scary," Bec mumbled. "Wait what did she mean 'own my butt'?" Oliver smirked as he nodded in agreement. Seconds later, Alfred ran into the room and stopped in front of them. "Dad, I didn't know you owned a jacket other than your bomber one," Oliver said. Alfred spun around showing off his black trench coat.

"Papa, I thought you wanted to go as Thief King Bakura?" Bec asked. Alfred rubbed the back of his head and laughed. "I did, but your mother said something about how only he was allowed to see me shirtless and he kinda got this creepy twitch then started muttering about keeping your grandparents away from me," he told them. The two provinces looked at each other then shuddered.

The last this they wanted to see was someone groping their parents, because that would most likely start WWW III. "Hey, Daddy, I thought, you and Mama were going ask Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask?" Virginia asked. A shadow fell across America's face and his eyes flash grey for a few seconds. "Yeah, I didn't want anyone starting at his legs," he said. With that the nation walked off and the kids looked at each other.

"Did anyone notice our dad changing into his crazy side?" Bec asked. "Cus, I'd hate to have to meet him." "Well, at least we know how WWW3 will start," she said. "No we don't!" the boys yelled. "Kids have you seen your father?" Mathew asked walking into the room. "Mommy, look at my costume!" Demitri yelled. "I'm Demyx!" Mathew smiled down at him before looking to his oldest two. "Who's going with them to Trick-or-Treat?" he asked.

Virginia pointed to her brothers and the Canadians glared at her. "Okay, Bec, please take lots of pictures and don't let Oliver have too much candy. You know how he gets," he told him. Bec nodded his head and went to his room to change and twitched when he saw the black coat and red wig. "How can you hate someone and love them at the same time is beyond me," he whispered. "I want to kill him."

Alfred gushed over his children taking as many pictures of them as possible. Alaska and Holly were dressed as Demyx and Zexion from Kingdom Hearts. New Mexico was a flying saucer with Tony holding his hand. Idaho was Disney Princess, though which one, Alfred couldn't remember; maybe Belle. Arizona was a vampire and mumbling something about Twilight giving old horror a bad name. Saskatchewan was dressed as a raptor. Yukon was also a princess, but was dressed as Cinderella. Washington, Newfoundland and Labrador were dressed as Lock, Shock, and Barrel. How the two of them managed to get the Golden Lab puppy into the witch's costume Alfred would never know. Then Alberta came running down the stairs dressed as a Power Ranger.

"Charlie, slow down," Ric called after his younger sister. "Make sure to keep everyone together." The young girl nodded and attached herself to her brother.

"Alfred, are you getting pictures?" Mathew asked walking in. "You're so cute! Oliver, what are you and… Oh! You two look so cute!" Oliver smiled while popping a fun size Snicker in his mouth. "Of course we look good," he told them. Bec glared at the wall as he adjusted the black trench coat. "This is ridiculous and I hope you've got that memorized," he said before picking up the candy bags.

"Damn, Beckett, your ass looks good in that!" Prussia said walking into the room. "Why are you always here?" Alfred asked. "I live with Oli," he told them. "I can't very well live with West and Italy when they're all over each other like newlyweds." Bec glared as Prussia put his arm around Oliver's shoulders. He sighed before walking over to pair, throwing Ontario onto his shoulder then started walking to the door.

"We'll be back later!" he called. "Okay troops, march!" Mathew looked down at his watch after the Trick-or-Treaters left and pulled Alfred to the door. "We have to leave now too," he told him. "Bye Kids, have fun." "And don't burn the house down!" Alfred yelled. Virginia turned to Prussia with a grin and he held up a bottle of beer. "This is going to be on hell of a party," he said.

Bec kept a watch on Oliver's candy intake as they went from house to house. It was bad enough that he had to plan of killing the self-proclaimed "King of Awesome" for stalking one of his sisters, now he had to kill him because he was living with his Ontario. "Wait, what was I thinking?" he muttered. "Well, I do have as much claim to him as he does to me." The kids ran back to their elder siblings and Alaska held out a Snicker for Oliver and Quebec quickly snatched it.

"Hey, that's mine!" he snapped. Quebec popped it in his mouth and smirked at his brother. "You want it, you have to take it from my mouth," he told him. Oliver waited until their siblings had run to the next house before swiping the candy back. Bec's face turned as red as his wig and Ontario lead them after their siblings. Four hours of candy later, Bec and Oliver stared at the total chaos that had engulfed the house.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF MAPLE IS THIS?" Bec yelled. "ALL OF YOU GET YOUR BUTTS IN GEAR AND CLEAN THIS UP! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! ELIZABETH VICTORIA JONES, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET IT GET THIS OUT OF HAND! I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE HANGOVERS TOMORROW! WHAT IF MAMA OR PAPA WALKED IN WITH ALL OF YOU LIKE THIS? AS FOR THE SOURCE OF THIS; PRUSSIA, GET OUT!"

Oliver put his hand over his face and Demy looked up. "Big Brother, why are you blushing?" he asked. Oliver waved him off and started pushing the younger ones up the stairs. "I don't know if he was mad about not being able to get drunk or the mess," he whispered, "Oh well, that was still hot, and I got to see his butt in leather."

The next morning, Alfred and Mathew walked in to find their children cleaning and Bec standing over them with Mathew's hockey stick. "What the heck did ya'll do last night?" Alfred asked.

Addie: Yep, That is what happens when you leave a house full of teenagers and Prussia! XD

Prussia: Well at least you put me in here this time.

Addie: Remember kids, Prussia is bad for your health. Oh and here's a starting list of States and Provinces. My friend, Toraudewa, asked "who's Maddie." So, this list is the core characters that are in most of my shorts. Thanks for reading and please review!

Key: Human name- State/Province- Country

Madeline Rebekka Jones – Mississippi –America

Louis Francis Jones – Louisiana – America

Elizabeth Victoria Jones – Virginia – America

Beckett Alfred Jones – Québec – Canada

Demitri Ivan Jones – Alaska – America

Holly Lily Jones – Hawaii – America

Oliver Edmund Jones – Ontario – Canada

Michael Arthur Jones – New York – America

Mary Anna Jones – Maryland – America

Sabrina Zelda Jones – Massachusetts – America


	13. Virginia's Boyfriend

Addie: so this just hit me and I hope you like it!

Seto: (sigh) she doesn't own.

Virginia gets a Boyfriend

Virginia sighed as she looked through her cell phone remembering her first date. The day had started out like any other; she woke up cuddled next to her brother and had dragged him out of bed. Virginia had learned a long time ago that she would sleep walk into his room at night. Bec whined when she dragged him to his bathroom and left him there before heading out to her room. Getting dressed for the day, she headed down to breakfast.

"Liz, is Bec, up yet?" Alfred asked from behind his paper. "I'm up, so he should be down soon. Where is everyone else?" she asked. "Gone for the day. You, Bec, and Oli are the last to get up," Mathew said walking up with doughnuts and pancakes. "Mama, have you ever thought of eat something that isn't sugary for breakfast?" she asked. Bec walked into the dining room and snatched a bear claw.

"Izzy, you have to remember that if Mama doesn't eat something sweet in the morning he's cranky all day," he said using his sister's lap for a pillow. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and sighed. "Since when am I your pillow?" she asked. "Since the day you were born," he answered. She sighed and looked out the window. 'Why can't we be normal?' she thought.

Bec looked up at her and smirked before hopping up and walking over to grab Oliver's ass before walking to the entertainment room. Oliver glared at him, before thinking of ways to get his brother back. Alfred raised an eyebrow and sighed. One of them was going to jump the other and he didn't want to be there to see it. Virginia sighed and blinked when she felt her phone vibrate.

**Hello V, how are you?**

Virginia felt her face heat up and she dashed out of the kitchen. Mathew and Alfred blinked and then looked at each other. They never really did understand why their kids ran out the room when someone called. Bec hooked his nose over the back of the couch on watched his sister closely. He really hoped that wasn't a boy she was talking to. "Hey, Jules, how are you?...Oh, I'm just fine… No, I'm not doing anything today… I'd love to go to a movie… Okay see you soon," she said ending the call, "Mama, Daddy, I'm going to go hang out with a friend!"

Mathew yelled okay and Virginia was out the door. Bec followed her out the door and glared as she moved to her corvette. He couldn't hide in the car with her so he'd have to think of something to follow her. He blinked for a minute then ran back inside. Running into the living room he found Maddie, Demy, and Holly watching the morning mid-morning news. "Hey, you three want to go to a movie?" he asked. "Which one?" Holly asked.

"Pick when we get there," he said pushing the three of them out to his RAV4. Maddie hopped into the front and looked over at the dashboard. "Can I put in Lady Gaga?" she asked. "No," Bec said bluntly. "Fine, how about Three Doors Down?" she asked. "Okay, just don't put in Beiber," he said. "Why would I play that? He scares me," she said. "He scares me too!" Demy said. Bec put the truck into gear and followed to red corvette.

"_Je vous fait plus peur que cette petite fille_," he whispered glaring at the road. "What did you say, Bec?" Maddie asked. "Nothing," he said. They pulled into the movie theater parking lot and headed in. Maddie, Demy and Holly ran ahead of Bec as he scanned the crowed for his sister.

He spotted the familiar blonde hair just as his younger siblings where returning. Maddie smiled as they headed in. "I've been waiting all year for this!" she said. Demy and Holly jumped up and down in agreement; while Bec felt his jaw drop.

"_Qu'est ce que tu fait avec cette progéniture de fangirl yaoi, Izzy_?" he yelled. "I'm on a date, stupid!" she snapped. Julian looked up at the fuming province and gulped. He had heard stories of the lone French child of the Jones family. He never really thought that he would meet him this early. Prussia had told him to be careful around the eldest Jones boy and Julian wasn't about to screw up.

"Hello, I'm Julian Edelstein," he said standing up. Bec looked at the hand offered to him and glared. "Listen, Edelstein, if you so much as hurts my sister there will be blood and lots of it," Bec said then followed his other sibling to their seats. Julian gulped one more when he felt a glare settle on the back of his head. He just had to fall for the ever cute Elizabeth Jones.

By the end of the film Julian was a mess of nerves. With the hard and hateful glare at the back of his head, Julian learned something he'd never forget.

Beckett Alfred Jones was possibly the only person on Earth scarier than Russia. Then again poor little Julian hadn't seen his girlfriend in her natural habitat, but we'll leave that for later.

Addie: So Izzy has a boyfriend and Bec is going to torture him later.

Seto: Why do you have to torture us?

Addie: Because it's fun. Please review. Translations were done by Tora-chan.

_**Je vous fait plus peur que cette petite fille**_: basically "I scare you two more than that little girl.

_**Qu'est ce que tu fait avec cette progéniture de fangirl yaoi**__, Izzy?_ : basically "What are you doing here with the spawn of the yaoi fangirl.


	14. The Exnation and the Capital State

Addie: so this one is about Prussia and Maryland.

Prussia: YES!

Seto: She does not own.

The Ex-Nation and the Capital State

The day Gilbert had first met thirteen of Alfred and Mathew's children was when he came over to teach Alfred how to defend himself. He had been sworn to secrecy by the two future nations and for about the next two hundred years that secret was safe, until that day were Alfred was taking some of them to Daytona. From that day Gilbert had taken up the mantel of helping Alfred and Mattie out with the younger ones and helped keep England from possibly corrupting their minds.

But like all the other nations of the world he had his favorite State or Province and his was the ever feisty Capital State, Maryland. Mary, in his opinion, was the best of all the kids. She was cute when she was embarrassed and ever cuter when she held up her skillet in anger. She was possibly one of the best things to happen to him, besides meeting Mattie and moving in with Ontario. Quebec was still pissed about that one.

Mary was something he could hold onto. Something he was glad for when Italy and Germany had officially started dating. Christmas was fast approaching and the house in full decoration mode. Mathew was in the kitchen making all the sweets, cakes, and pies for the big day; having banned Alfred from the kitchen to save the poor sweets. Prussia had learned not too long after moving in with the Jones that America lucked out and got France's cooking skills, but England had ruined his sense of taste.

Prussia snapped out of his thoughts when Mary walked up to him with a frown on her face. "What are you doing? She asked. Prussia looked up at the plastic bucket on his head and the mop resting against his shoulder. "Guarding the kitchen from your Dad," he said. Mary looked over to the next corner to see her dad peeking around the corner with what she could only think of as Slytherin's plotting mask. "You think you can out smart him?" she asked.

Prussia smirked and saluted. Mary Watched out the corner of her eye as her dad snuck into the kitchen while Prussia was occupied with her. Second later he came dashing out of the kitchen with a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough and Mathew hot on his tail with a large wooden spoon. "Gilbert, you just got less awesome." she said walking away. Prussia froze in his spot; staring at the state as she walked. He had been tricked…..and she has said he wasn't awesome.

He dropped his gear and ran after her. Grabbing her wrist, he spun her around and kissed her. Mary's eyes widened and she brought her skillet out; smacking the Prussian across the room before running to her own room. Prussia watched as she ran off before blacking out. Hours later he woke up to Mike poking him with a stick. "What the hell happened?" he asked. "You kissed Mary, and now Izzy and Bec are out for your blood," Mike told him.

"That all?" he asked then fainted. Lesson of this story, Mary's got good aim and that skillet hurts.

Addie: Sorry I've been gone so long and I'll try to get a Christmas one up as soon as possible. Thanks for reading and please review.


	15. Uncle Scott

Addie: So who thinks that Scotland is going to be a sexy red-head?

Seto: Dear God, are you going to leave some of those kids with him.

Addie: Nope I'm going to something worse.

Seto: What are you going…?

Addie: Crazy Aunts and Uncles are awesome. I don't own.

Uncle Scott

"BATTLE STATIONS!" America yelled running around his house. The states all started moving about and Canada watched as they scurried about. "Hey, Mattie, can you stop for a minute and make the awesome me pancakes?" Prussia asked. Seconds later Prussia felt something hit him. "Oh for the love of… I haven't done anything to you," he yelled. Maryland turned to look at her least favorite person in the world and shrugged.

"If not now, then later," she told him. "If you're done harassing my mother, you can help me with my letters and keeping the haggis out of the house." Prussia stared at the current object of his affection and frowned. "What is Haggis?" he asked.

"Hell in your mouth," both America and Canada said at the same time. Prussia looked at them funny then turned to look at Mary. She nodded her head and Prussia began to shake. He had heard many horror stories from France about the English Isles and their cooking. He had thanked his lucky stars that he found out that America, Canada, the States and Provinces had not gotten the lack of skill, mostly it was the lack of taste.

Now the only thing he had to worry about was if this person coming to visit was completely insane. Seconds later a bright red haired boy ran into the room attaching himself to Canada's leg. "Mama, is Uncle Scott coming over?" he asked. Canada smiled at the little boy, running a hand through his hair. "Yes, he's coming, Duncan," he told him. Duncan's eyes lit up and he dashed off in to house for find an old toy America had given him.

Quebec walked into the room with Virginia hanging around his neck. Canada raised an eyebrow and Virginia pushed away from her closest sibling. "What up?" she asked. "Your Uncle Scott is coming to visit," he told them. Virginia dropped her shopping bags and Quebec dropped his cigarette. "Quoi?" he asked looking over at his mother. "You're Great uncle Scott is coming over today," Canada told them again.

"DON'T LET HIM NEAR OUR ROOMS!" the eldest yelled before dashing up to their rooms locking the doors behind them. "Well, that answers that question about the wine I saw them sneaking into their room," America said walking up to Canada. The northern one nodded and then they both jumped when the front door opened with a bang. "Oi, Laddie, you and your lass here?" someone called.

Canada twitched for a second before sighing. "At least he remembers me," he mumbled. "Just needs to get the right gender," America said. Within seconds, America found himself tackled to the ground. "Hello, Laddie," Scott said. America frowned at his uncle and pushed him off. "Do you have to jump on me every time you see me?" he asked. Scotland grinned then got off of him.

"Yes, yes, I do," Scotland said. "Now, where are the kids?" America smirked and Canada moved out of the way. Prussia had walked back into the front hall and his jaw dropped. "We still have a bet to settle!" Prussia yelled pointing at the red head. Seconds later, Prussia was out cold and Maryland held up her skillet. "Sorry about him," she said dragging the albino to the couch. Maryland pushed him onto the couch and cuddled up next to him smacking her crab shaped pillow onto Prussia's chest and dropping into a nap.

Scotland pulled out his cell and snapped a pic before grinning. "I'm putting this on Facebook and Twitter!" he said before running out the door. Canada and America both watched their crazy uncle run out the door before turning to each other. "Uncle Scott, has a Twitter account?" Canada asked. "Well, Papa, and Spain have accounts, so why not?" America said. "My question is; does Mum have one?"

Addie: Okay short and sweet with a touch of insanity.

Seto: Please review.


	16. Drunk America

Addie: Next Brood.

Seto: -being covered in cats- why do they do this?

Addie: They like you. ^^ I don't own.

Drunk America

The country of Canada bit his thumb nail is worry, his dear sweet brother/husband has disappeared last night with the Bad Touch Trio. Canada knew what those Men were like and especially when they had corrupted the younger Nation in his most impressionable days. Yes, Canada knew who America had crafted his mask to look like, but Most didn't know what his brother was like.

Canada took his seat next to his brother's and frowned when he noticed it was empty. The other nations took their seats and Beckett walked up to the podium. "Hello, Welcome to the meeting…..Italy! Put the pasta away!" the province snapped. The pasta loving nation sighed before putting his food any and cuddling next to Germany. Bec sighed before doing a head count coming up four short. "Has anyone seen my father and the Idiot Trio?" he asked. Before anyone could answer the door burst open revealing something only Canada had the write to see.

"Hey, Ducky, I didn't know you where hosting today, hic!"

Bec and the rest of the world stared at the rather fit American as he made his way to his child. "Hey, Ducky, yo mama not invisible today, hehe," the nation giggled. "_T'essaie tu détruire le monde, vieux schnock_," Bec snapped. "_Met un chandail_!"(1) Alfred glomped the province and laughed. "Don't call yo Daddy an old man," he said before moving to the podium. "Hey, ya'll I'm completely wasted! Haha but unlike my parents I still have the decently to cover my…." America stopped talking then looked at the room.

"Did you know my little ducky over here looks…looks just like me?" he laughed. "Papa, what is wrong with you? Bec asked. Canada had already seen enough and was moving in for the kill. "Papa," America said before hiccupping again. England started at the younger nation in horror as Bec helped America sit. Seconds later, France Spain and Prussia came screaming by with a very angry Canada chasing them with a shovel.

"Was that my shovel?" he asked. Al giggled and leaned against the younger blonde. Bec sighs and pulled his spare shirt out of a bag and helped his dad into it. "Why is this world so crazy?

Addie: Yeah, not very long. Please Review. ^^

Translation 1: Are you trying to destroy the World, old man. Put a shirt on!


	17. Lent and Canada's Van

Addie: Next chap and we get to see some good old man screaming like a girl!

Seto: What?

Addie: I don't own.

Lent and Canada's Van

America didn't know what was more evil. Sending his Kids to clean out Canada's beloved van or what Mattie was about to do to their family. "Kids," Canada called. Bec who was snoozing on the couch woke with at start before finding his stomach being occupied by his neighbor. "Get off," he told him. Oliver looked down at his big brother and smirks. Just as Bec was about to yell at him again he felt something sit on his legs fully trapping him to the couch.

"Mer— " he yelled be was cut off. "Beckett Alfred Jones!" Canada snapped. Bec turned to yell but felt the words die on his tongue. His mother was keeping secrets again and Bec thought it best to not to anger him. "Oui, Mama?" he asked carefully. Canada gave him a tight smile and Bec gulped.

"Be nice," was all the nation said. Bec nodded and Al came running into the room. "What I miss?" he asked. Canada smiled and hugged his brother's arm. "Kids, I want to know what you're giving up for Lent," he said. Mary was the first to get up and she walked over to Virginia before placing a pile of paper work in her lap. "I give up being the capital state for the year," she told them. "Have fun, Izzy." With that she walked away picking up her lacrosse bag and stick before Dragging Prussia with her.

"But I hate when it's my turn," Virginia whined. "I'll give up ham." With that a flood of "I'll give up" Canada turned to his lover with a smile. "Al, you're giving up hamburgers," he told him. "I'm going to give up pancakes." America stared at him in horror and Oliver hit Bec over the head. "Mom, Bec's giving up smoking," he told him. "Say what?" Bec yelled.

Oliver smiled down at him then glared. "You're doing it," he told him. "Like hell!" Bec sniped back. "Both of you shut up before I play that you know what DVD," Virginia said with a smile. Both boys whimpered and America sighed as Canada left the room. He turned back to the trio on the couch and the Gulf trio sitting on the flood.

"Guess what kids," America said with a smile, "You get to clean out your mother's van." The six of them looked at America in horror then looked out the window at the dark red odyssey van parked next to a black Camero with yellow stripes. They looked back at their father with pleading eyes and he just pointed to the door.

The six of them headed to the van and Bec poked it with a stick as Oliver hid behind him. Louis, Albert and Maddie joined Oliver behind Bec and Virginia rolled her eyes. Walking up to the van, she pulled open the sliding door and gagged at the smell that leached out.

"Mon Dieu, what is that smell," Bec asked gagging slightly. The others whimpered and the next second Bec screaming like a little girl jumping into Oliver's arms. Oliver grunted trying to keep his balance as he stared at the large Millipede like bug crawled out of the van. The six screamed at the bug and ran back inside. Up from his office, America started at the bug in horror and at that moment, America decided that Canada's van must be taken to Area 51.

Addie: And that's all she wrote ^^ Please enjoy and review.


	18. Easter

Addie: Hello and Happy Easter. ^^

Seto: She doesn't own.

Alfred was in pain, well not in as much pain as when Mattie had kicked him out their bed on the middle of the night. That had hurt as Mattie was just as strong as his dear brother and that wall was hard. After checking where each of his children where he crawled into Izzy's bed, as his eldest daughter was curled around her twin. Next morning Alfred, blinked when he found an Easter egg and his Dear Mattie staring at him. "Al, what are you doing in Elizabeth's room?" he asked.

Alfred stared at the blurry outline of his brother before pouting. "You literally kicked me out of the bed," He told him. "Into a wall." Mattie winces and kissed Alfred's forehead. The blonde man sat up and took his glasses from his brother. After the world cam into focus, he saw his frowning child. "Why are you in my room?" Izzy asked. "Got kicked out of my own bed." he told her.

Izzy nodded before going to her closet to pull out her Easter Suit. "Bec and I have the younger ones dressed and we're waiting on you and Grandpa to get up so we can start the Egg Hunt for the younger ones." she told him. Alfred got up and walked back to his own room to get ready for the day. After pulling out his best suit and then looked over at his brother. "I'm kind of surprised Mum came to Easter this year," He said. "With all that going on and what's happening this Friday."

"I'm sure he needs the break," Mattie said. Alfred nodded and finished his morning routine before heading down stairs to join the rest of his family. Alfred smiled as his kids ran over the yard looking for eggs and candy. Al sighed as he leaned back on one of the may lounge chairs as Mathew came to join him. Not five seconds later, Arthur and Francis sat in the two next to them. "It's a nice day," Arthur said. Alfred nodded his head and watched as Little Alberta ran up to them dragging Texas with her.

"Mommy, Daddy, look how many we got!" Charlie said. "You look cute in your Easter dress, Charlotte," Arthur said. Charlie beamed and Francis picked his granddaughter up. "You look so cute!" he squealed. "I used to dress your maman like this for Easter, when he was little." Bec held Holly as she tried to get to the chocolate in her basket. "That answers some questions, but leaves many more," he said twitching slightly. Al laughed, but they looked over at pouting young blonde. "Poor Isaac," he said. Mattie looked up then over at him and frowned. "What's wrong with North Dakota?" he asked.

Isaac sighed again before blinking at the surprising weight in his basket. Eric ran to hide behind a tree as Isaac smiled at his eggs and chocolate, then looked around for who put them in there. "Awe that was so sweet of Eric," Canada cooed. "South Dakota is really sweet to his twin." Al smiled and then blinked. That banishment of his beloved Hamburgers was over! "Yes!"

Addie: So Lent has come and passed and Alfred has his Hamburgers back. ^^ How wishes Mathew could take them away forever…Never mind America would cry. Thank you for reading and please review. ^^


	19. America, Do You like My Hair?

Addie: of this is what you get when you have dyed your hair red and a too lazy to dye it back to blonde. ^^

Seto: She doesn't own.

America, do you like my Hair?

-la

Canada stared at the box of hair dye. Peeking into the bathroom was Saskatchewan, Alberta, Hawaii, and Alaska. "Mommy, why are you dying your hair?" Susanna asked. Canada blinked and then looked at his younger children. Alberta was clutching onto America's old cowboy hat staring up at him. Alaska and Hawaii were standing close together peering up at him, while Saskatchewan just looked confused. Canada blushed and then smiled.

"I'm going to dye my hair so people with know I'm me and not your father," he told them, "Now shoo so Mommy can finish his hair." The kids left down stairs to wait for their mother. "Charlie, where is Ric?" Susanna asked. Alberta looked at her sister and smiled. "Ric and some of the others went shopping," she told her. "Something about being low on food." The group nodded their heads and then went to find the Wii to keep them occupied.

About two hours later, Canada walked down in sweat pants without his shirt towel drying his hair. "Kids, how do I look?" he asked. All of them stared at their mother in shock and awe as Canada pulled the towel off his head. "Wow, Mommy, Maddie really does look like a girl you," Demy said. The girls stared at Canada's tummy before Alberta spoke.

"Mommy, why does your tummy have a bump?" she asked. Canada blushed and smiled. "You four won't be the youngest anymore," he said. The four of them gasped before they started bouncing up and down. Before long they heard the door open and America walked into the living room, stopping dead in his tracks.

"Mattie, your hair," he said staring. "Do you like it?" Canada asked. America stared at his brother and then looked down. "Mattie? Are you….." Sensing America couldn't finish his though; Canada walked up to him and placed America's hand on his tummy. "Yes, Al," he told him. "When did you find out?" America asked. Canada frowned before smiling. "I found out in April and the doctor said I was two months, I'm about four months now," he told him. America hugged Canada close to him and smiled.

"This is great, Mattie," America told him as he showered him in kisses. "I can call our kids the Nintendo 64 now and I get to watch glow and look all pretty and in five months we get to welcome a new baby into our family." Canada smiled them frowned at something America said. "We are not calling out children the Nintendo 64," Canada told him.

"What? Why not?" America asked. Canada fixed him with a stern glare and placed his hands on his hips. "It's bad enough England calls our kids the Brood. I'm not going to let you give them another nickname," Canada told him. "But that's what Japan said I should call them if we had another one," America said pouting. Canada's glare turned scary and America gulped. "I like what you did with your hair," America said.

Canada blinked and then smiled. "You really like it?" he asked? America nodded and Canada hugged him. America sighed and then gulped. He had five more months of crazy Canada to deal with.

Addie: First person to guess who Mattie is carrying gets a mention in the next chap ^^ thank you for reading and please review.


	20. At the Beginning

Addie: ^^ I'm back and I don't own.

At the Beginning.

Virginia sighed as she ran through her dance steps. Each beat of the music sent her further and further away from reality. She had immersed herself into the music long ago to keep her mind off of losing the battle of the heart she thought she had. Soon, that old wound started to heal when she met someone else. In the beginning her first love had hated her knew, but Elizabeth stopped caring. She had felt herself returning and slowly she started regaining what she had lost. Elizabeth stopped for a second and started at the mirror.

She could almost see her first love standing behind her, holding his hand out for her to dance. Elizabeth spun back and danced with her imaginary partner. Quebec to her was a waltz. She didn't know when she had started to see relationships as dances, but this had been what she thought she craved a waltz. She had been wrong. An Austrian by the name of Julian had appeared and pulled her into a tango.

That tango had been what she was looking for. What she had wanted with Bec lacked the passion she needed. Elizabeth started her tango up dancing away from Imaginary Bec into the arms of an Imaginary Julian. To her the tango was what she wanted the fire, passion, and love melted into something that she could only describe as Julian. Bec's love was out of reach but Julian's wasn't; now all she had to do was grab it.

But it was this that scared Elizabeth. Bec was safe; Julian was adventure. Even though, she was the most out spoken, evil in the cases of a Prussian and a Russian, she was still scared of trying the new. Elizabeth stopped dancing and stared at the mirror. Both men stood beside her then suddenly Imaginary Bec started backing away. Elizabeth held her hand up to the mirror as if to stop him, but he gave her a small encouraging smile before finally disappearing.

Elizabeth looked over at Imaginary Julian and smiled. She had her knight. Now she needed to rise up to the challenges that awaited her.

-Life is a road that I want to keep going-

Bec rolled over in his head and then sat straight up. The usually warm spot scratch that, warm body, was not there. Bec felt his heart race and rushed to his sister's room to find her curled up in her bed sound asleep. Then he noticed something most wouldn't the duck plushie that she usually slept with was sitting in its chair. Bec smiled softly and shut the door. Maddie walked up to him and looked confused.

"She's finally free, Cub," was all he said. Maddie smiled up at him before heading down to breakfast. Bec smiled and followed her. "We were strangers staring out on a journey, never dreaming how our dreams would come true," he sang softly.

Addie: Okay that's this chap, please review. ^^


	21. Breaking Brood News

Addie: this will be in Script format, and I don't own.

Breaking Brood News

{standard New cast room with Izzy and Bec at the main news desk with a crazy weather man and Hungary at the gossip block}

Izzy: Hello, I'm Elizabeth Jones here with breaking news, Carol has finally calmed her [beep] down. ….What the [Beep]? Who the [beep] is [beeeeeep] beeping me?

Bec: Iz, that would be Dad's FCC.

Izzy:…..[beep]

Bec: Yep. And Also 4Kids is broadcasting this.

Izzy:….they're making you suck on a sucker aren't you?

Bec: Yep.

Izzy: Then I better get this out.

Bec:…

Izzy: [beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep beep]

Bec: you done?

Izzy: [beep] Now, I am.

Bec: Okay, now as my sister was saying, British Columbia has calmed down and isn't after Sabrina's blood. We have no word on if Sabrina has come out of hiding.

Izzy: Though Mike has looked thoroughly [beep]

Bec: ….ew.

Izzy: -grin- In other news. Out Aunt Adelaide and Brittany are coming to visit.

Bec:…..Okay London I can with because if she gets to nasty there the "Underground" jokes, but Aunt Adelaide too? Are they asking for Dad to get raped?

Izzy: Auntie Ady isn't that bad.

Bec:….

Izzy: Okay maybe he is. No for the weather!

Weather man: It's rain sideways! And there's a naked man paint blue over here!

Bec:…

Izzy:….GET OUT OF HERE, NATHAN!

Nevada: BAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! –runs out of studio-

Bec: He's a terrible drunk.

Izzy: At least he's a fun drunk.

Bec:…..

Izzy: Anyway onto other things. Miss Hungary, any news?

Hun: Thank you, Izzy. Any I have breaking sex pot news! –holds up a picture of America half naked- Yes, ladies and gents this is the hot and well muscled bod of none other than America!

Bec:…We're dead.

Izzy: How did you get that?

Hungary:…paid Nathan for them.

Izzy:…..

Bec: Well that's the end of our show and I don't think we're coming back on. Bye.

Addie: please review.


	22. Baby Shower Birthday

Addie: So let me clear some things up. The plot of the Last Chap and Bec calling Maddie "cub" is from Tora.

Seto: Yeah, that's why Bec is so Canadian like, right?

Addie: Huh? What are you talking about? I don't own. ^^

Baby Shower Birthday

Canada started at all the female and uke nations as they sat in his living room which had be decorated for a baby shower/ birthday. Of course Canada wasn't sure how his girls had put this together over night, but Izzy was and will always her her father's daughter. America was way more cunning than he let the world believe. "If the green and silver banner in the living room doesn't give it away, then they really don't pay attention to us that much," he muttered.

"Lad, come side down," England said patting the seat next to him. Canada raised and eyebrow and Izzy walked up with a smile on her face. "Hey, Mama, we're just getting started, now Let's get get you seated next to Granddad," she said with a smile. Canada sat down and Hungary, Tiwan, and Ukraine were kneeling in front of him were their hands on his belly. Canada sighs and shook his head. His pregnancies had lost their amazement on him after the fifth one.

But the one thing he still loved was seeing his baby and holding them for the first time. That had had never lost its magic or the look on Alfred's face when he fainted during the delivery. Snapping back to reality after hearing his name being called, Canada smiled and let Izzy put the first gift on his lap. He opened the box and looked inside only to slam the lid back down. "Something you and America can both enjoy," Hungary said with a smirk.

Canada's face turned even redder and Izzy made scrunched up her face in distaste. "I can revoke your time with my son, Elizabeth," Hungary said. Izzy glared at her and Canada gave his daughter a look and she walked to get the next gift, which was from Ukraine. Canada opened the box and felt his eyes tear up. Ukraine had made a beautiful quilt. It was bordered in red and white with thirteen stripes at the top and bottom with red rectangles on both sides of a white rectangle. The middle of the quilt was scene with a maple tree that had red leaves.

The sky had from, what Canada guess, 64 stares in the sky with an eagle and polar bear. Canada got up from his seat and hugged the busty woman. "Thank you," he told her. Ukraine smiled and Japan walked up next and handed a box wrapped in kitty paper. Canada opened the present and smiled at the little kitty suit. "I thought it be cute for the baby," Japan said. Canada smiled at him and then moved to the next present that was from England. Canada's face turned red again at the title of the book from France and he pulled out a little sailor suit. "I thought I'd give you this since France already gave you your dress. You can dress the baby up in it if you have a boy," England told him.

"Thanks, Dad," Canada told him and then put the clothes back in their box. Izzy ushered the party into the dining room and the group san Happy Birthday to the birthday boy. Later that day as Canada and the girls put the presents away, Canada sighed happily but blinked. "Elizabeth, how did you get all the boys to leave?" he asked. Izzy gave him a blank stared and Canada smacked his forehead. "Mother, have you forgotten that Izzy is the Ultimate evil?" Mary said as she walked with Gilbird. "Why do you have Gilbird?" Canada asked. All the girls gave him a funny and Canada sighed. He'd really have to except that Prussia lived in his house one of these days.

Addie: Happy Be Day Canada! I hope you enjoyed and please review. ^^


	23. The Fourth

Addie: This is really short and quick since I haven't done Al's Birthday yet. So read and review.

The Fourth

America started at the massive Party his states were throwing. Bec had pulled out all the stops even swallowing his pride and booked Lady Gaga. Sadly even though she said yes, Bec's Frenchie-ness one out and he couldn't help but flirt with her, since she was dressed normally, which earned him a raised eyebrow from her and an eternal hate glare from a bush. He later found out Oliver was hiding in that bush.

Alfred watched Bec sulk next to an overly drunk Izzy. It wasn't odd to see them like that or that Arthur's disapproving glare had been transferred to his oldest. Mathew was on the hunt with his camera. Alfred sure his head as Mathew suck up on Demy and Holly taking another massive amount of pictures for his collection. He blinked when Mathew took his hand leading him to the open field where the kids had gathered.

Alfred smiled as the fireworks shot into the air. The kids were enjoying themselves and Mattie snuggled against him as they watched the explosions. Alfred sighed and then smiled softly. He felt oddly calm this year. "Hey Mattie, I think I'm getting old," he said. Mathew snorted and snuggled closer. "You're not getting old, just mature."


	24. Breaking Brood News 2

Addie: ^^ next chapter and it's script format. I don't own.

Breaking Brood News 2

{Izzy and Bec setting at their desk dressed in matching white tanks and short jeans. Hungary sitting next to them looking proud.}

Izzy: Hello, I'm Elizabeth Jones.

Bec: I'm Beckett Jones.

Izzy: Well, today we start out with what the [beep] has been going on with Cory.

Bec: Well, there's that thing about turning some parts of southern California into another state.

Izzy: Dad was like: Awesome.

Bec: Mom, and I quote: "Alfred Francis Jones, if you even think about coming near me, I will [beep] rip your [beep] off and [beep] put them into a blender and make you [beep] drink it."

Izzy: Mood swings have finally kicked in.

Bec: Took longer this time.

Izzy: yep. Anyway as for the way we are dressed its [beep] Hot.

Bec: Like some [beep] walked into the house and threw Mama and Papa into a sauna.

Izzy: and locked the door anywho. Miss Hungary why don't you tell us how you survived our hormonal, possessive mother's wrath?

Hun: Well it wasn't easy. Canada does the creepy killer walk when he's actually pissed.

Izzy: Oh?

Hun: yeah, so I just handed him the DVD of Drunk America and walked off.

Bec: -blows "smoke"- Dad acts weird when he's drunk.

Izzy: And you run around naked when you're high. Now, onto more important things.

Bec: Our next story is about love and Sweden's creepiness.

Izzy: Aland is stalking California and we don't know why.

Hun: I thought Nathan and Cory were dating.

Izzy: They broke up and now Finny and Swed's "younger" son is stalking her.

Bec: Yep.

Hun: Do you know why?

Izzy: Nope, but Bec and I can't scare the living [beep] out of him.

Bec: It's making her mad.

Hun: Huh, any of your other siblings dating someone weird?

Bec: British Columbia and Moscow.

Hun: -was taking a sip of water but spits it out- Carol and Anya?

Izzy: Yep.

Hun:…..how many non North American couples are there?

Izzy: Well, there's me and your son, Carol and Anya, Maddie and Hero, and I wouldn't count Cory and whatever his name is as dating.

Bec: why not?

Hun: Yeah?

Izzy: She called him Edward Cullen and chased him off the property with her katana.

Bec: She's finally over Twilight?

Hun:…..

Izzy: Yep. Said the films killed it for her.

Hun: Okay then. Elizabeth dear, when should I start expecting grandchildren?

Izzy: O.O That's all the time we have, please tune in for the possible third one.

Addie: So there is that. Man I feel sort of sorry for Cory, possibility of part of her becoming a new state and being stalked by Finland and Swedens "creepy" kid. Any way I need a name human name for him. So please review and tell me what you think.


	25. North and South Lana and Lois

Addie: Okay here's another set of twins in the Jones house.

North and South, Lois and Lana

Lana Jones remembered a lot about many things and was proud to be one of the Original thirteen. Well, first fourteen was more like it since Izzy and Bec were twins. Lana looked over to see her sister texting someone again before looking back at the news. With Irene gunning for the East coast, many of the others had moved inland. America had gone with Canada to the Ottawa house. New York had taken a vacation to Hawaii last Friday with Sabrina and they were going to stay until the end of next week. New Jersey was currently at Italy's house apologizing for something from her state, though rumor has it that the Italy brothers had taken her hostage.

Though knowing those two, it was for a rat or something. Prussia had come and taken Mary to Germany with him, much to the State's annoyance. Pennsylvania had taken the rest of the east coast to Disney Land. Lana, Lois, and Izzy were the only ones left, though Jules was here as well, but was in the middle of a Mother verses Girlfriend fight. Lana almost felt sorry for the poor Austrian city. She went back to her model, happy that her own house was not on the coast. Charlotte was further inland.

Lois had come up from Charleston to ride the storm out with her. Hurricanes weren't anything new for America and his states. Arthur had almost had a heart attack the first time American had collapsed in front of him when a storm hit. Sometimes even Canada felt the force of the hurricanes, but the most part never felt. Lana looked up from her model when she felt her twin cuddle into her side. Out of all the sets of twins in their family, they were the most alike.

Same face, same blonde hair, same ice blue eyes, but they had been born with a cheat on their faces. Each had a little mole under an eye; Lana's on the left, Lois on the right. It wasn't fair, but for most, whom didn't look for the beauty mark, they could confuse them. Lois frowned at the TV and Lana just stared at it. They really hated these things. "The baby will be here in October," Lois said. "I know. Aunty Paris is planning on flying Granddad and Grandpa in with Aunt London," Lana said. "Maybe we can go fly one of my model planes later on."

"That be great, after that we can go shopping."

"Yeah, shopping sounds fun."

Addie there you have it North and South Carolina. Please review. ^^


	26. Memorial

I don't own

Memorial

New York sat down on a bunch at the new memorial. As soon as it opened, he ducked inside found a seat and hadn't moved. Most of his siblings, Canadian and American had shown up to look at and pay their respects. He stared out into the crowd watching the water cascade downward. Mike blinked when he felt soothing jump on his back and knock off his fedora. He shook his head making his ahoge shake freely in the wind.

"Salem, why did you do that?"

"To make sure you didn't think too much, I could see the smoke."

Mike looked back at his sister, her long ponytail blowing in the breeze. He wondered, for a second, if Cape Cod was caught in the gentle wind like her hair. She sat next to him then pulled his head onto her lap. He sighed and went back to watching the water. Ten years had passed. So much had changed. He could feel Sabrina stroking his hair. The same way she did that day when he collapsed into her arms. But this time his back wasn't bleeding. He wasn't in pain, and his world wasn't going to turn black.

"It's a beautiful tribute, New York."

"Yeah."

"I was scared that day."

Mike rolled over so his face was skyward and he cupped her cheek with his hand. He smiled up at her. Dark sapphire stared back down into clear aqua. This time Sabrina closed her eyes and cupped his hand with hers, tears streaming down her face. Mike smiled gently and just let her cry. It had taken her ten years to let those feeling show, but he was glad she was finally letting some of her emotions out. He knew for a long as he lived. Sabrina would be there to help pick him up, just as he would be for her.

Addie: This is my 9/11 story and basically it's Mass/New York fluff…anyway please review.


	27. Nintendo 64

It's time for the Baby! I don't own, and enjoy.

Nintendo 64

If there was anything Mathew, hated, it was being smothered. Now he loved when Al would cuddle him, he loved the hugs and claps on the shoulder from his friends and family, but right now he wanted to beat France and England to a pulp. Both of them had been hovering and fretting since they learned Mattie was going to have another baby. He couldn't really blame them as they had not been around to see the births of their other grandchildren.

Of course to Al and him, this was old hat. So he didn't really flinch much when the contractions started that morning. He was keeping time. But then he blinded at the sudden wetness of his seat. Alfred was giving his usual speech about being awesome when Mattie shot up his hand.

"Alfred, my water broke."

All then nations seemed to go into an uproar over what Mattie had said, but Al just calmly walked back to his brother and scooped him up into his arms before heading to his car. The others followed the two of them to the nearest hospital where the secret service seemed to just appear out of nowhere and blocked many of them from going into with Alfred. France and Arthur got through and followed their boys.

They waited and waited for what seemed like day until Alfred finally came out grinning like a madman. He signaled them to follow and the two older nations quickly did. Going into a quite room they found a tired but proud Canada smiling down at the newborn in his arms. Al walked up and kissed Mattie's forehead before smiling down their baby as well. Arthur almost gasped in shock. He'd never seen Alfred look so much like an adult before.

"Guys, I'd like to introduce you to Alexander Luke Williams Jones, also known as Washington D.C."

"He's beautiful."

"He's perfect."

Soon the other Nation's and even the brood started to file in and out to see Baby Alex. Prussia and Mary were the last two to come through. Prussia smiled at all before slapping him on the back. The nation flinched a bit before smiling back at him.

"Ya did good, kid. Planning for anymore?"

"No!"

The whole group blinked at the two blondes on the bed before laughing. Yes, sixty-four was defiantly enough children.

That's it and please review. Also I like to thank "iii" for guessing right. ^^


	28. Uncle Ivan

So this is where Izzy and Bec scare their dear Uncle Ivan and Belarus is outed as an AmCan fangirl, don't own. Also I'm changing the rating so be prepared for Quebec's mouth and Maddies. ^^.

Uncle Ivan.

America stared boredly as Germany continued to drone on about how rules and procedures where meant to be followed. It wasn't like he and Canada where the ones to break procedures. They had actually only been late once. Germany wrapped up his speech and then England came forward. At this the eldest of The Kirkland-Bonnefoy children frowned as the man cleared his throat.

"I know bringing personal business to the forefront is frowned on, but I simply can't pin the boys down long enough to get a straight answer to this."

"Vee~, what question, England?"

"Who has rights to America and Canada's children should, God forbid, anything happen to them?"

"That's actually a good question, England-san."

"Yes, who would get those…..lovely…..angels?"

"Something wrong with my children, Denmark?"

"No…..Okay Half of them scares the fuck out of me, Virginia and Quebec the most. I swear not even Russia is that scary!"

"Da, they are very scary."

"Have you not seen Finland drunk and pissed off?"

"Nope."

America slammed his head onto the table and Canada laughed. They, by some strange and never to be spoken of event, knew what happened when you combine an angry Finland and alcohol. It wasn't pretty. Across the room, Finland was blushing and muttering something. Sweden actually looked slightly appalled. England, having enough of the topic change, cleared his throat loudly bringing the room back to him.

"Well, America? Who?"

"I too would like to know. Though I'm sure it's mon cher and moi."

America and Canada were silent for a while. It wasn't like they didn't expect this question to pop up, but it didn't mean they were willing to answer it. The whole room was looking at them and before America could answer screaming was heard.

"YA'LL FUCKING PERVERTED DUMBASS BASTARDS! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YA'LL THINKIN'? SNEAKIN' INTO POOR MOSCOW'S ROOM TO DO GOD KNOWS WHAT? GET BACK HERE SO I CAN BEAT YA'LL'S ASSES!"

"Now, Now, Mississippi, we were just trying to get a b…"

"NEW YORK, DON'T EVEN DO THAT FUCKIN' "GETTIN' THE BALL BACK" SPEECH. YOU KNOW THAT DOG AIN'T GONNA HUNT!"

By now many of the nations were staring wide eyed in fear at the door as the second gen Bad Touch Trio ran into the room followed by a pissed off southern belle. Most of the nations were actually going into shock as the normal sweet natured State raged in front of them.

"Doitsu, I'm scared."

"So am I."

"Hera-kun and I will have to remember to tell Hiro-chan not to pissed poor Madeline-san off."

"What the fucking hell did you jackasses do this tie to fucking piss her off? Must have been something really fucking stupid."

"Beckett Alfred Jones, you and your sister need to watch your mouths."

"Pourquoi est ce que je devrais vieillard?" _Why should I old man?_

"Because I don't want your bad habits rubbing off on anymore of them!"

"Vas chier Papa, Je vais apprendre ce que je calissement veux a _ma_ petite soeur." _Fuck you Daddy, I'll teach _my_ baby sister whatever the fuck I want._

"BECKETT ALFRED WILLIAMS JONES KIRKLAND BONNEFOY! SAY THAT TOO ME ONE MORE TIME AND YOU'LL SPEND THE NIGHT IN MADELINE'S ROOM!

"WHAT? PAPA, BE REASONABLE! I CAN'T SPEND THE NIGHT IN THERE!"

"Keep it up and I'll add Toy Story onto it."

By know most the nations were staring in shock and Prussia was laughing his ass off. He was so used to this events like this had become normal to him. Next to him, Hungary was pouting. Belarus seemed to pick up on this and started to glare.

"I kinda wish that Canada and America chose different partners."

"Hush, Hungary."

"Oh come on! America would look so much Ho…"

A shot and a thunk rang across the room making them turn to the people who had cause Hungary to shut her mouth. Canada glared at the woman across from him and Belarus started to girl before pulling her AmCan T-shirt out of her purse and pulling it on over her dress. Of course this mostly went unnoticed as everyone was watching the Angry Canadian. Hungary regained her composer and then looked at Canada.

"I think you'd be cuter with Prussia."

Before Yao could start yelling about them getting off topic Maryland seemed to drop out of the sky and attach herself to the red eyed man. The glare Maryland was sending was something America had never seen on her face before, but then again he was distracted by his sudden lapful of sexy angry Canadian. England twitched about five more times before opening his mouth taking in a deep breathe.

"WOULD YOU BLOODY FUCKERS LISTEN TO ME? I DON'T FUCKING WANT TO HEAR ABOUT THE SEXUAL FANTASIES YOU HAVE OF MY CHILDREN. I JUST WANT TO FUCKING KNOW WHO GETS THE BLOODY GITS!"

"RUSSIA FUCKING GET THEM! MATTIE AND I DECIDED THIS BEFORE I BECAME A NATION!"

The room went silent as America seemed to gather his wits and tightened his grip on Canada as England began to shake.

"Mon cher…."

"YOU MADE THAT BLOODY PSYCHOPATH GODFATHER TO MY GRANDBABIES? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?"

Russia for his part just sat there shaking. He took a quick glance at England told him all he needed to know. The once proud empire was hurt and pissed. It didn't look like anyone would win this.

"Idiotic twins."

Soo Iggy is pissed at his boys….for the five gazillonth time. When will they learn? Please review and I hope you enjoyed. ^^


	29. The Landmass Between NOLA and Mobile

This is for the Humor of it.

The Landmass Between New Orleans and Mobile

"I FUCKING HATE ALL OF YA'LL!"

America flinched as he heard his 20th state scream and then slam the door to her house. Apparently this had all started over what some reporters had said and now both Louisiana and Alabama were trying to get the third component of their trio out of her room.

"Madds! come on! It's not that bad!"

"I WAS FUCKING REDUCED TO A BOARDER FOR YOU FUCKERS!"

America sighed and opened the poor Mississippian's door, shooing off her brothers. walking in her found the poor red-head buried under all of her stuffed animals.

"Baby girl, what happened?"

"I'm apparently not the State of Mississippi but the Landmass between New Orleans and Mobile."

"Well baby girl if it makes you feel better Maddie, Louis gettin' hit this time."

"No, that doesn't make me feel better."

America sighed and then thought of something.

"Maddie, just go take your hockey stick and go beat your brothers."

"Kay."

"Okay, now I've got some Angry call to make and...MADELINE, LOUIS, I WANT YA'LL UP IN YOUR CAPITALS BY TUESDAY!"

"MADDIE, HAVE MERCY!"

"MAMA!"

"BAWHAHAHAHAHAA! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR MAKING ME FEEL LIKE MOM!"

America blinked and then shrugged.

"Maddie'll be fine. Now I just have to worry about Louis. God, I hate Hurricanes."

So look this up, it's funny and being a native Mississippian myself I can't help but laugh at this and the pure fail of some people. XD thanks for reading and reviewing.


	30. Washington and the

I don't own and I'm taking this out to the West Coast, so my lovely readers that live in those three States please PM me if you see something wrong! Thank you. ^^

If there was one thing that could be said about the State of Washington, it was that he loved his coffee. He drank so much of it,his eldest brother had started to call him "Pill-Z" after a webcartoon character, because he was always so hyper and twitchy. But Washington's coffee addiction would have to be left for another day. This is about how Washington made a stalker and Alfred decided to start carrying silver bullets on him at all times.

It started out as a normal rainy, sleepy afternoon. Washington was making himself a cup of coffee. He was getting ready to settle in for the night to watch his new favorite shows when he heard his front door open and shut. Now this wasn't something new as he and his siblings had all been walking into each others houses uninvited for decades, but he new it couldn't have been his siblings cause they were all preoccupied with their own bosses for the next four weeks.

Washington picked up the bat he had in his living room and walked over to the front door. Without waiting for his intruder o turn around, Washington swung the bat. it collided with its target sending the poor unsuspecting man away from the front door and into the sun room. he landed on the glass coffee table causing it to break and Washington frown.

"Damn it, that was an antique!"

The intruder sat up and glared at his attacker.

"what the fuck is you problem?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

"Thanking God, that the idiot who lived here left the door unlocked! I was running from fucking Fangirls!"

"...what?"

"God, you set your auburn hair in a faux hawk and accidentally flash a little fang and suddenly women think you're Edward fucking Cullen."

"OH MY GOD, YOU'RE ONE OF THOSE GLITTERING FREAKS!"

"What the hell have you been smoking and can I have some?"

"I haven't been smoking anything. Hell I won't touch the brownies Mom sends me."

"What?"

"My mom and pop did some weird shit in the sixties."

The vampire on the floor stared at the state in utter confusion. He had just admitted he was a vampire and the teen took it as if he was talking about the weather. What had happened to the world? at one time he could flash his fangs and send whole crowds one small-minded villagers running for the hills. Now he was the one doing the running. It didn't help that Twilight had gotten popular.

"You do you sparkle?"

"When I'm in the sun?"

"Un-huh."

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Yes, cause I'm on FUCKING FIRE YOU TWIT!"

"Eeep!"

The vampire had screamed in his face making the poor little state fall over. With a great sigh the vampire started to dust the glass off on himself. He would just have to kill the boy in front of him. Washington, having be raised by a pervert who had been raised by a pervert, quickly swung his bat again making the vampire double over in pain.

"You son of a bitch! you got me in the balls!"

"Then you shouldn't attack a State whose parents were raised by France!"

"What the hell are you talking about. France is a nation not a person!"

The stay gave him an "Oh Shit" look before racing off into the house. The vampire blinked then felt his unmoving heart clench as the State pushed in a very large, very annoyed caribou. the Vampire freaked and back tracked himself into a corner.

"Kit, I need you to obliviate him."

"what did you do now?"

"Shut up and fucking do your job as my spirit guide! God, Mom and Pop's spirits don't give them lip like this."

"Yes, well Nana and Nanqu are weird like that. ...Seriously a vampire? You let it slip to a vampire?"

"Just erase his memory!"

"You can't use Obliviate on a fucking Vampire! that's what their magic specializes in!"

"Fuck."

The Vampire sighed and held out his hand out. Washington stared at the offered hand and then looked back at him. the vampire rolled his eyes and grabbed the State pulling him flush up against himself. The states glasses slid down his nose and his pale blue eyes widened to the point of impossibly big. The vampire smirked and tightened his hold.

"My name is Dragos Zeklos and you're too cute for your own good."

"Shit."

Thanks for reading and reviewing and sorry Its taking so long between updates. Please review! ^^ Oh Washington's spirit guide is the Caribou Master from Innu Mythology. The name I chose to go with is Katipenimitak, or Kit for short. 91RedRoses and Ashynarr inspired him, though I looked up his Myth. ^^


	31. Bad Girlfriend

Bad Girlfriend

Flora grinned as her boyfriend and partner in crime. This was something that Ric feared above all things. His beautiful orange only got that look when she was plotting something horrible and evil. Considering that Flora was the daughter of the original Terror Twins. Oh Ric remembered the stories from his father about the craziness of England's children.

"My dear, are you sure? I mean do you really want to mess with your mother and grandmother?"

"Si, If I don't do this Clone-boy wins the bet, and I want to make noses bleed. Now, name four Ukes!"

"No."

"Ricardo!"

"Maybe your parents should have named you Lucy."

Flora hit the golden brown-eyed man over the head and sighed. She would have to think of them herself. As much as she loved the idiot, Flora needed this plan to work. She did need her boyfriend to help her gather two European ukes and she would go after the Asian and Canadian ukes.

Flora grinned and sat down on her boyfriend's lap. She put his hands on her thighs and then wrapped her arms around his neck. The Spaniard's face turned the color of a tomato and she batted her eyelashes.

"Ricardo, my love, can you get your Aunt Feli and my Gran?"

"Si."

The Sunshine state grinned and got of his lap to strut out of her living room. She had costumes to design and music to pick out. Ricardo sank into his card and sighed.

"No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's coming back to my place tonight."

"What was that?"

"Ah ha ha, Nothing my dear."

"Good boy. Now, get your ass in gear and get them!"

Ricardo ran out of his girlfriend's beach house. Flora could be scarier than his mother on odd days.

Florida and her evil plan will come up again later and this is for Totes-Randerp, I thought I'd give you an answer with this and sorry for the late up dates.


End file.
